Pulse shaping is a common technique in wireless communications systems for band limiting digital data transmissions. Matched square root Nyquist filters are pulse shapes often used to communicate those signals with optimal signal to noise ratio. A Nyquist filter is a general term used for a filter with a specific property of being able to recover data (e.g., often from QAM (quadrature amplitude modulation) modulated symbols) filtered using the filter with a zero inter-symbol interference (ISI) property. The most common Nyquist filter is a Raised Cosine (RC) filter. RC filters, however, often suffer from poor smoothness properties that can degraded performance in pulse shaping for wireless communications.